themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Franchise Timeline
The Moment Spirit Franchise runs a decade. Original Trilogy (2019-2023) The original trilogy runs from 2019 to 2023. The Moment Spirit lives in Sandusky, Ohio that time period. * The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal After the New Year's Day, Krista Ulrich stars working on the Moment Spirit project to get it all prepared, so it won't be too late. * The Moment Spirit The self-titled band went to Cedar Point. Their enemies Reeves Strong break in the park to destroy, so people can be offered to their park. The Moment Spirit saves the day and had a first performance there. * Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids Ty Pennington and his other team, Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids went to Altonsburg, California in order to rescue from their villains. * TP-TH-7 and the Gang Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto, members of this one with their people, TP-TH-7 and the Gang went back home to Japan, and starts discovering that their enemies are going to kill their idols, so they went after them. * The Moment Spirit Season 1 TV series. The first Original trilogy season. * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition The Moment Spirit and Reeves Strong are contestants to Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition. * The Moment Spirit Season 2 TV series. * The Moment Spirit: The Battle of the Exterminators The Moment Spirit and TP-TH-7 defend their house from getting hurt by the Nobolee Exterminators, who are Nobolee killers and racists. * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries Ty Pennington and his team returned back to Altonsburg, California again for their adventurous battle against Thunder Poison and his guard of evil team, the Evil Mysteries. * The Moment Spirit Halloween The fans' candies were stolen, and the Moment Spirit went to go after the monsters that were hired by Reeves Strong. * The Moment Spirit Christmas The fans' presents were stolen, and the Moment Spirit went to go after the grouch, who was hired by Reeves Strong. * The Moment Spirit Pixies The Moment Spirit members became fairies after their fans' apartment was destroyed, so they went after the evil wizard that was hired by Reeves Strong. * The Moment Spirit Season 3 TV series. * The Moment Spirit Vacation Case Ty Pennington got kidnapped from his roommates and other fans by a werewolf hired by Reeves Strong, and the Moment Spirit and TP-TH-7 went to go get him. * The Moment Spirit Season 4 TV series. * The Moment Spirit Season 5 TV series. The final season of the Original trilogy. Sealife Trilogy (2024-2027) Cedar Point is relocated to Mermyland, and Six Flags Great Adventure is relocated to Forestland. The Moment Spirit moved to Mermyland, while Reeves Strong moved to Forestland. * The Moment Spirit Sealife, Part 1 The Moment Spirit went to Mermyland for a vacation, but decided to move there, because their park got relocated. They defeated Reeves Strong, which makes these bad guys move to Forestland, where their park is at. * The Moment Spirit Season 6 TV series. The first Sealife trilogy season. * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Raging Express Ty Pennington and his team returned back to Altonsburg, California by cruising on a ship from Mermyland so they can defeat the villains. * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 The Moment Spirit went first in the competition, and Reeves Strong came after a soloist. * TP-TH-7 and the Gang Cruisin' The gang went on the cruise to keep on track for a good look for their enemies. * The Moment Spirit Sealife, Part 2 The Moment Spirit went to Cedar Point in its new location, so they can have their next Cedar Point performance right after. * The Moment Spirit Season 7 TV series. * The Moment Spirit Season 8 TV series. The final season of the Sealife trilogy. Future Trilogy (2028-2031) The Moment Spirit time travels 100 years after their first album with Krista's famous time machine, the KUTTP, while Reeves Strong accidentally time traveled to that same year. * The Moment Spirit: Into the Future Krista Ulrich's KUTTP time machine is almost a decade, and it is being rewarded with honor, so the band time travels to 2119. They check the future, which fits perfectly, and Cedar Point relocated back to Sandusky, Ohio, since there's no more Mermyland in 2119. * The Moment Spirit Season 9 TV series. The first Future Trilogy season. * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 4: The Future is Here Ty Pennington is on time, but his team went to time travel as well. They all went back to Altonsburg to defeat only one villain. * TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future The gang is on their way back to Japan, where the enemies time travels to, but landed on the very bad spot for them. There are some people with the same names as TP-TH-7 and the Gang's idols. * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 While Reeves Strong couldn't time travel back to the present after they lose, the Moment Spirit finishes it off with the great ending and made the best day. * The Moment Spirit Season 10 TV series. * The Moment Spirit Season 11 TV series. The final season of the Future trilogy. * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour The Moment Spirit went back to Cedar Point for their special performance. * After The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour, their quest is over when getting rid of Reeves Strong, because they'd be not coming back, but the Moment Spirit continues on until their retirement. Category:List